


Complicated Feelings

by superfandomqueen



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), The Isle of the Lost Series - Melissa de la Cruz
Genre: A Lot Angstier then intended, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Found Family, Gil Has Many Emotions, Gil Is Honest About His Emotions, Gil Wants The Best For His Family, The Lost Revenge Crew is a Family, prompt request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 06:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21222305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superfandomqueen/pseuds/superfandomqueen
Summary: "Mom and dad are fighting"- Descendants, Gil & the crew at Harry/Uma.





	Complicated Feelings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alice_on_Elm_Street](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_on_Elm_Street/gifts).

Uma scowled at the back of Harry’s head as he fiddled with his hook not looking up, but clearly aware of her glare.  
The Lost Revenge crew watched their captain and first mate’s interaction.  
Uma whipped around, working her jaw. The crew quickly made themselves busy.  
“UMA!” Ursula boomed from the kitchen of the fish and chips shack.  
They watched as her clenched her fists and stalked into the kitchen, not saying a word. As soon as she disappeared through the door, Harry took his feet off of the table and got up. Strolling with a forced relaxed appearance outside of the shack.  
Probably off to go collect some money.  
Desiree was the first to speak. “Mom and Dad are fighting.”  
Gil nodded solemnly.  
“What happened?” Gonzo drawled, looking between the two doors.  
“Yeah! They hardly ever get like this pissed off,” Bonny agreed.  
All Gil could do is shrug, limply poking at his fries. “I ‘aven’t got a clue. They have been like all day!”  
Desiree patted his shoulder sympathetically. He was the one who was closest to Harry and Uma, and hated to see them fighting. Which, luckily, only happened seriously from time to time. It was unsettling to see them fighting the way they were.  
Not their usual bickering, but genuinely pissed off by whatever got them worked up.  
Not that any of the crew were going to step in. It wasn’t really their place. The only one that would step in would be Gil.  
Really, all of the crew hoped that it wouldn’t come to that. But going by just how upset they seemed to be, the crew wasn’t so sure.  
“Maybe it’ll itself out?” Desiree offered to Gil, which only served for him to slump further down.  
The son of Gaston only shook his head sadly. “It’s been going on for days.”  
Over his head, the crew shared a look.  
It really wasn’t looking good.

~~

Gil hoped his best friends would make up soon. Seeing them fighting always hurt. Especially when the fight was over being worried about the other and they would never admit to it.  
He watched sadly as they refused to talk to each other, only giving pointed, angry looks at each other.  
He barely noticed as Uma’s steps stuttered as she passed him as he was still watching Harry’s closed off look.  
There was a tired sigh.  
Uma spun on her heel.  
“Harry,” she said cooly. His dark eyes flicked to her. She jerked her head towards Gil. Harry met Gil’s eyes.  
Silence fell over them… but there was less tension in the air.  
Gil’s eyes flicked up to Uma’s and then back to Harry’s.  
They both nodded.  
He relaxed, beaming at them. “I’m glad you are working it out!”  
Uma’s lip twitched as Harry smirked.  
“Yeah, just a few days.”  
Now, Gil only wished they’d use their words to understand that the fight was caused because they cared. And no, it wasn’t a bad thing!  
Really, it wasn’t.  
Gil was sure of that.


End file.
